I will protect you
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • —¡Aoi,san, parece que seremos capaces de preparar pan!—exclama al instante de abrir las puertas de flor de luna sin embargo, se maldice puesto que la joven dueña dormita tranquilamente en la barra del lugar. (Ligero Ginji x Aoi)


**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: "Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi"** es propiedad de **Midori** **Yūma** e ilustrada por **Laruha.**

 **Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal) **Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 036 Anywhere (en cualquier sitio)

 **Advertencia:** Posible que cometa Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **I** will protect you

* * *

─¡Aoi,san, parece que seremos capaces de preparar pan!─exclama al instante de abrir las puertas de flor de luna sin embargo, se maldice puesto que la joven dueña dormita tranquilamente en la barra del lugar.

Con sumo cuidado entra al recinto, toma el letrero de "cerrado" y lo pone, tratando de no hacer un ruido que pueda despertar a Aoi hace lo último que le falta, cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Sus orbes cerúleos se posan en la imprudente joven. Aoi lleva escaso tiempo en el reino aparente, él es consiente del esfuerzo que ella pone para que su pequeño proyecto, sea un negocio rentable y con ello, ella pueda pagar la astronómica deuda que Shirō le dejó o hasta que ella capte los motivos ocultos de su abuelo.

─Así está bien─susurra.

Es una pena que las facciones que adornan su rostro no tengan la misma resolución de su habla. No sabe si las palabras que escaparon las dice por Aoi, o en realidad las dice para sí

Un repentino quejido lo saca de su pensar, observa como Aoi estuvo a punto de caer de la silla y para colmo ha empezado a removerse como gusano. No está ciego para captar que esa posición es suficientemente incomoda para dormir, además mañana es seguro que despertara adolorida.

Como el amable y caballeroso _kitsune_ que es, se acerca a ella con el único propósito de llevarle a su _futon_. Para que descanse como es debido.

Analizando la mejor manera de llevarla, opta por cargarla al estilo princesa. De algún modo logra que ella no despierte del hechizo de Morfeo y le sorprende que el cuerpo de Aoi busque la forma de acomodarse al suyo e inevitablemente sonríe cuando ella le agarra de la ropa para acurrucarse.

─Chibi, puedes retirar la cobija─dice al pequeño _kappa_ que inmediatamente acata lo que le pidió. Aunque gracias a él, perdió la oportunidad de estar más tiempo cargando a Aoi, observarla y complacerse con su acompasada respiración… cuando está con ella, no tiene ojos o cabeza para notar algo más que no sea aquella adorable niña que hace tiempo conoció.

Una vez hecho lo que pidió, deposita con delicadeza a la joven doncella; le arropa y ve como Chibi se acomoda en su cojín. Supone que es para dormir, le ignora y de nuevo se centra en la bella durmiente. Por instinto su mano se acerca para retirar aquel rebelde mechón castaño que osa cubrir parte de su rostro pero, estando a pocos centímetros, se detiene.

Sabe que aunque ahora se opone, con el pasar del tiempo Aoi ya no opondrá resistencia a la "petición" de ser oficialmente la "esposa ogro" y por respeto a Ōdanna-sama, será mejor que su anhelo –el de ambos– se quede como un simple y efímero recuerdo de niñez.

Que la importancia de su valor, se extinga de su alma.

Con poder vivir con Aoi (aunque no de la manera que quisiera), verla feliz, conversar, con saber que ella estará bien y que nada podrá lastimarle de nuevo es suficiente para él, con eso se conforma… hasta que el tiempo sea el que decida llevársela de su vida.

Cuando descubrió el trato, sabe que está prohibido enamorarse (aunque su corazón se ahogue de amor) o hacer "algo" que obstruya los intentos de Ōdanna-sama para que Aoi se enamore poco a poco de él.

─Mañana a temprana hora te sorprenderé con la noticia.

Se levanta para marcharse y dejar que Aoi descanse como se debe pero, algo le retiene. Al buscar la fuente, descubre que una de las manos de Aoi sujeta su ropa y un "no te vayas" acompañado de un "no me dejes" sale de sus labios. Bajo otras circunstancias se negaría (aunque le duela) a cumplir con su suplica pero, Aoi sufre, parece que tiene una pesadilla.

Sus ojos han comenzado a derramar lágrimas, las arrugas en su ropa son la fuerza con la que Aoi se esfuerza para luchar contra aquello que le atemoriza y de nueva cuenta, su cuerpo actuar por él. Aunque no hace más que recostarse a su lado, toma sus manos, las envuelve entre las suyas y de vez en cuando se da a la tarea de enjuagar los salados ríos que corren por sus mejillas.

Se da el atrevimiento de acercarse un poco más, lo suficiente para juntar su frente con la de Aoi. Espera que eso sea suficiente para ella se calme, el miedo desaparezca y la terrible pesadilla vuelva a ser ese tranquilo y sereno sueño que no hace mucho fue.

─Descuida Aoi, yo te protegeré.

Aunque se contradiga, se quedara toda la noche.

Debe velar su sueño, se prometió cuidarla.

Ya se encargara de sobornar a Chibi con pepinillos, para que Aoi jamás descubra la verdad.

* * *

 _Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo. Una dice, se propone algo y la inspiración hace otra cosa... ¿Por qué eres así?_

 _Si de casualidad lees esto, **Cuahutlitzin** , antes que nada lindo nombre y gracias por comentar. Por lo general cuando pongo en el summary de X fic algo como viñeta, drabble por lo general no tiene continuidad (soy la reino para los capítulos autoconclusivos y me cuesta los Long-fics) pero, a falta de fics de la OTP, lo haré. Ya pensé en como seguir y tenga coherencia sin hacer un marcado Ooc en sus personalidades._

 _Te entiendo, yo también prefiero a Ginji que a Ōdanna-sama (cuando ya te aburre que la protagonista se quede con el zorro y aquí que salen de lo típico soy pro zorro... Así no se puede, en buen momento salen del cliché. Cuando lo anteriormente mencionado es tú OTP ;A;)_

 _Por otro punto parece que me verán con frecuencia por aquí, cuando me llega la obsesión tiendo a escribir mucho. Aunque está un poco jodido el asunto, el que Ginji se meta por voluntad propia a la friendzone hace difícil que tenga un lindo romance con Aoi, sin que se sienta forzado, Ooc, incongruente y más._

 _Solo me deja para escritos de este estilo (me sirve para practicar con sus personalidades), un Au o de plano matar/eliminar de la historia al Ōdanna-sama._

 _En lo que me rompo la cabeza, me resta por decir gracias por leer y un ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
